


Coming of Age

by Trillian_Astra



Category: Firefly, Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day before River turns eighteen, and she can't shake her fascination with Arthur. Pre-relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on LJ (like a lot of my fic). Fusing Firefly and Merlin might not seem like the most obvious idea, but something about this pairing appealed to me. In this fusion, Arthur and Merlin come from a colony on one of the smaller moons (which I've called Albion), and joined up with the Firefly characters when they arrived on the moon during a job.

River lay flat on her stomach on the metal grating of the walkway that overlooked the cargo hold, with her face turned to one side so that she could watch what was happening.

On the floor of the hold below her, the ship's newest crewmembers were sparring. Or, rather, one of them was helping the other train, mostly by setting the makeshift practice dummy upright and keeping the area clear, because the crew weren't quite used to having swordfighting practice happen on a daily basis and sometimes forgot.

(Simon had dealt with a worryingly high number of minor sword-related injuries recently, and Mal had taken to avoiding the whole area – understandably, given his history with swords.)

River, though, was always careful. When Arthur had shown them the sword he carried, she had realised instantly that it wasn't for show, or a toy. Watching Arthur wield it – even when he was just sparring – fascinated her. He had a certain grace as a fighter that few people possessed. And… she had to admit, if only to herself, that she enjoyed watching him fight for other reasons. He intrigued her. And she felt different, strange, when she looked at him, she felt things that she never felt when she looked at Simon or Jayne or Mal.

Arthur had stopped his practice for the day, and carefully sheathed his sword before hurrying up the steps, intending to put his weapon away in his room. He stopped abruptly when he saw River lying on the walkway, and crouched down.

"River?" He said softly. "Are you all right? Should I get your brother?"

She looked up, saw him, and smiled. "Arthur. I'm all right. I was watching you. You're very good."

"Uh… thank you. I saw you watching. You've been doing that a lot lately… isn't it boring?"

She shook her head quickly. "No! It's fascinating." She pulled herself into a sitting position. "_You're_ fascinating…"

"I am? …I mean, why do you say that?"

"You have power. And… you had power, before, and you will do again. Great power." She looked into his eyes and added softly, "The once and future king."

Arthur blinked. He'd been told something of River's condition, and he knew that she often said things that didn't make much, or any, sense… but this felt different. "I guess we'll have to wait and see." After an awkward moment, he reached out a hand to her, helping her to her feet. Then she blurted out, "It's… it would be… my birthday tomorrow. Symbolic marking of the anniversary of my birth. It's a tradition."

"Oh. How old are you?"

"Currently, seventeen years, three hundred sixty four days. Tomorrow, eighteen years."

"Eighteen?" He smiles. "Back in Albion, your eighteenth birthday is when you come of age."

"I know. It's a common societal tradition. Delineation of adulthood from childhood… necessary in a successful society. I'll be an adult. Simon's worried."

Arthur had to fight not to laugh at that. From what he'd seen, Simon worried about virtually everything. Instead he just nodded. "He wants you to be all right. It's a brother thing."

She looked at him curiously. "You have siblings?"

"Not exactly. My father has a ward, a girl, she's about my age. We grew up together, so we are close but…" he shrugged, letting the thought end. "Never mind that. Birthdays should be celebrated. Especially ones where you come of age. Are you having a party?"

She smiled and nodded quickly. "Kaylee is planning a surprise. I'm not supposed know about it yet. Don't tell her."

"I won't. I promise."

That moment, they heard Simon call out that dinner was ready, and they both headed to the kitchen. As they walked, Arthur decided that maybe he wouldn't mind spending a little longer on this ship.


End file.
